Battleground: San Francisco
by shanebeckam
Summary: Thirty five years in the future, Leo Halliwell, Chris' middle son repents his sins by fighting the evils who have taken over the world.  He meets an underground coven of witches, and together they try to fix the world, before it's too late.


Synopsis: Thirty five years in the future, Leo Halliwell, Chris' son repents his sins by fighting the evils who have taken over the world. He meets a coven of witches, who are hiding from the demonic guards that are on the look out for witches and good magical beings. If you expect a happy story, where everything happens perfectly, then you might want to go somewhere else. The unexpected will happen, things won't go as planned, and people will die, but that's life in a battleground.

A young man walked around the deserted neighborhood, eyes peeled, his hands raised above his waist, ready to blow up any enemy who dare challenge him. He was dressed in all black, with two athames tucked into holsters around his thighs, and two purple potion vials blatantly sticking out of his pockets. He suddenly felt a vibration at the bottom of his feet, and dived down on the hard concrete, and watched as a blue energy ball blazed past him, hitting the door of a house down the road. He quickly rolled over onto his back, thrusting out his hands in the direction of his attacker. To his surprise, the attacker put up her hand and absorbed the blast into her palm. As the girl formed a second energy ball, he shot out his hands once again, but this time he twisted his hands, and the girl froze in time. After getting up and thoroughly checking his surroundings, he slowly walked closer to the girl. When he got within range of the girl, he felt a surge of emotions, feelings of confidence, anger, fear, and pain rushed through him like an empathic bullet. When he looked closely at her, he was astounded by the young woman's beauty. Her skimpy leather outfit and her flowing locks tied into a ponytail did her major injustice. He assumed she was in her late teens, but she had looked much older from afar.

"What are you?", the boy asked to himself, just above a whisper.

"Part witch, part demon.", the girl replied, finally dropping her simulated immobilization.

The boy jumped back in fright, then quickly shot up his hands with the same twisting motion as before.

"That's not going to work little boy, I already told you, I'm part witch."

"Evil witches are supposed to freeze.", he replied, still in shock.

"Who said I was evil?"

"You tried to kill me."

"Bad judgment call, sorry.", she said, walking away from the boy.

He lingered a moment before jogging to catch up with her, "Wait. So you're good?"

"As good as a half demon could be.", she said over her shoulder, not slowing her pace.

"Would you stop?", he demanded as he grabbed onto her arm.

The girl looked at his hand for a moment, then punched the boy in his face, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch girls without permission?"

He groaned as he caressed his jaw, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't pick fights with those who are stronger than you?"

The girl let out an audible snort as she began to walk away towards a large house at the end of the cul-de-sac.

"It doesn't matter if you're good or not, this is my territory, so get out."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around with her arms crossed defensively. "This is your 'territory'? You have got to be kidding me."

"Two witches in one place draws attention. I was here first so…", he said as he gestured to the entrance of the subdivision.

"This isn't elementary school, it doesn't matter who got here first. I've been scoping this place out for days, I'm not leaving."

"Well I'm gathering supplies, and I'm pretty sure that's more important than whatever the hell you're doing."

The girl's brow furrowed, "You're solitary?"

"Yeah. And a witch used to stay in one of these houses, so she probably left her magic stuff behind."

"No shit. That stuff's mine."

"Actually, it's mine."

"Says you. Besides, apparently you're too big of a pussy to fight off a couple of minion demons anyway. You wouldn't want to actually have to work for what you steal.", she replied, her voice dowsed with sarcasm.

"I'm not a 'pussy', but who knows what could happen if they sensed us."

"Well then, let's not get caught."

"Did you not hear me? They sense large clusters of good magic, they'll know where we are."

"We've been together for at least ten minutes now. Don't you think they would have attacked by now? My demonic half is probably cloaking us. And besides, they sense for covens, two witches probably wouldn't even show up on their radar."

The boy though for a moment, "Fine. But if they attack, and you fuck me over, I'll kill you."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Alright tough guy, whatever you want. So I think we should split up, the longer we're her, the bigger chance we have of getting caught."

"Not a chance. If you find it, there's no chance in hell you'll split it with me."

"Yeah, but you have just as good of a chance to find it."

"You're lying. I can sense it. You know where it is, don't you."

"No.", she said truthfully.

"Listen, we're just two people, we'll split it."

"I'm not alone. I have a coven, and we need this stuff too. But half of it is better than none, so lets just go together."

"Good choice.", the boy replied as they began walking towards one of the many houses.

The two searched their first house in silence, but the boy decided to break the silence while they were looking through cabinets in the second house.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

The boy nodded slowly, "Well mines Leo, if you care."

The girl looked at him, the stuck out her hand, "Katerina, but my friends call me Kat."

Leo shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Kat."

"I said my friends call me Kat.", she replied, putting extra emphasis on the word friend.

"Alright, point taken. What's your story?"

Katerina looked at him pointedly, before sighing, "I never knew my dad. My mom was captured when I was sixteen. I went on the run, and started hanging out with this coven. I'm getting supplies while they create a distraction in Central 3, which is why we need to hurry."

"Alright. I'll check the attic then."

"Yeah there's nothing down here."

"Jackpot", Leo beamed as he opened the door and immediately spotted a table with potion ingredients.

They were gathering potion ingredients when Leo stopped abruptly, and cursed under his breath.

"What?", Kat asked.

"Demons. They're here."

"Shit. I'll be right back.", Kat said moments before she shimmered out of the attic.

"Great. Just what I need."

Leo hastily grabbed crystals and stuffed them into his bag, checking over his shoulder every couple of seconds, until he heard a loud crash from outside. He began to go over to the window when he saw the air in front of him ripple, and he readied his hands, but before he could blast the enemy, it formed into a young brunette woman.

"Kat. I thought you left."

She slightly smiled in response, "You told me not to fuck you over. Come on, I lured them to another house down the block but we don't have much time."

They continued gathering potion ingredients, crystals, and spells until they heard sudden shouting downstairs.

"It's them. Come on.", Kat said as she put her bag around her shoulders and grabbed onto Leo's arm. The two disappeared moments before multiple demons shimmered in.

They reappeared in an abandoned warehouse. There were five people around their age sitting around a cauldron.

"Did you get it?", a petite girl with a pixie hair cut asked.

"Most of it, they showed up like five minutes after we found the house."

"Who's 'we'?", a tall masculine guy asked as he looked over Leo.

"This is Leo, we were looking for the same house, so we joined forces."

"Hi.", Leo said awkwardly as he greeted the group.

"Hi, I'm Sam", the petite girl said, "And this is Mike, and the blonde one over there is Candice, the skinny guy stirring the potion is Derek, and the girl next to him is Chloe.

Murmurs of 'hi's were heard as they greeted the newcomer.

"So are you a solitary?", Chloe asked

"Yeah, usually."

"Where do you stay?"

"An abandoned apartment building. I had a friend shade it from sensing for me."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"What?", Leo asked.

"Stay here. We can always use more witches."

"The more people here, the more risk of being discovered.", Mike said before he wrapped his arms around Kat, metaphorically peeing all over the place to show that this was his territory.

"Shut up Mike", Sam said, "She's right, we need more people. But like Mike said, we're already pushing the boundaries on this place, so why don't we just stay with you?"

"That's a great idea", Kat said slyly.

"Well, um."

"It's perfect. Guys, finish that potion and pack up.", Sam commanded.

"I'm staying.", Mike defied.

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's fine, but I'm not staying in this shit hole anymore. Is the apartment nice? Please tell me it's the Hilton."

Leo smiled at the prospect of not being alone, "It's not the Hilton, but I guess it's not bad."

"Works for me, I've been dying to have my own bed. Who else is in?", Sam asked the others. Everyone besides Kat and Mike said yes.

"Come on Mikey, doesn't a warm bed sound nice?", Kat asked as she lolled her head on Mike's shoulder.

After considering it for a moment, he replied, "Fine, but we're not going to stay there long."

"We can't teleport there though, It'll break the shade."

"Alright, we'll go after nightfall.", Kat said.

The group broke off into three different groups, with Leo and Sam in one group, then Kat and Mike in another, and Candice, Derek, and Chloe in the third group. Knowing the area the best, Leo and Sam were the first ones to the apartment complex. There wasn't any electricity or running water, but most of the tenants had deserted their furniture when they left, so there were plenty of beds for them.

After showing Sam around, Leo casually asked, "So do Kat and that Mike guy have, a thing?"

"I guess you could call it that. They break-up every five minutes, and Mike leaves for a few days, usually taking Derek with him, but they always come back. Why, do you have a 'thing' for her?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. It's pretty obvious that you like her."

"I don't like her, I just-", Leo attempted to redeem himself, but he was interrupted by Kat and Mike, who were audibly fighting as they walked into the building.

"Will you shut them up, they're going to get us caught.", Leo said, checking the windows to make sure no one had heard them.

"Guys we're up here.", Sam shouted to the floor.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"There's no one out there to hear us."

"Still. I spent a long time getting someone to shade this place, and I don't want to have to do it all over again."

"Whatever"

Kat popped her head in the doorway before fully entering, "This place is a huge step up from that dump. I'm glad I didn't kill you earlier."

The rest of the group showed up a little while later, and after talking for a while, they decided to go to bed. Leo was sorting through his potion ingredients when Kat walked in, "Hey do you have any toadflax I could borrow? I want to make a sleeping potion, but I guess I'm out of it."

"Uh, yeah.", he said as he handed a small baggie of toadflax to her.

"Thanks.", she began to walk out, but then turned on the balls of her feet to face Leo again. "Ya know, I told you my story, but you never told me yours."

"My story's not very interesting."

"So?"

Leo shifted in his seat before sighing, "I was born on the first day of the war. My dad leads the Resistance with his brother. My aunt kept us in my family's magic school. When I was sixteen, I got bored with the stuff we were learning, so I taught myself some stuff about dark magic. Eventually, I went completely dark, got addicted to it, ran away from Magic School, and became the Source of All Evil's right-hand-man. I defected a while after, but I didn't have the courage to go back. So I've just been kicking it solo since then."

Kat was speechless, "Wow. That's, um, a pretty shitty life. Why don't you just go back, do you think they won't want you?"

"I like to believe they wouldn't, but, you never know, right?"

"Right.", the two started at each other for a few moments, before Kat broke the silence, "Well, thanks for this.", she said, gesturing to the toadflax, "Night.", she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"Goodnight.", Leo replied, before pulling a folded up picture out of his pocket. The picture was of Leo with his two brothers, and their father in Magic School. Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he quickly blinked and put the picture away before blowing out the candles lighting the room and laying down in his bed.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So that's my first chapter of Battleground: San Francisco, hopefully you enjoyed it, but if you have any critiques, positive or negative, leave me a review, it's the only way I can get better at writing. Also, you may have noticed the part where I mentioned "Central 3", that's just the way they call certain areas in this future. It's not really important to know, but I may use some futuristic lingo from time to time, but I'll make sure you know what I mean.

P.S. Chris and the other Halliwells will be featured towards the end of the story. I'm working on a wiki about this story and it's characters, so once I get that up and running, I'll post the link on my profile.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
